


Snow Early in the Morning

by glofaerie



Series: Unreality [6]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just really let this one run away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glofaerie/pseuds/glofaerie
Summary: Jaehyun/Mark





	Snow Early in the Morning

The first thing Jaehyun sees when he opens his eyes is soft, fluffy hair. He trails his eyes down to make eye contact with the person who had whispered him awake.

Mark is already dressed for the day, and he’s hovering over Jaehyun biting back a grin. “Hyung” he says softly, smile breaking like the sun through the clouds “it’s snowing.”

And that is how Jaehyun finds himself being dragged out of bed at the crack of dawn, powerless against Mark’s whims.

They had been hovering around something for some time now, soft tension between them like a wool string pulled taut, but now the wool wraps them up, close and comfortable. Jaehyun trails behind Mark, reluctant to go out into the snow when he had been warm and cozy in bed not ten minutes prior, but he was even more reluctant to let go of Mark’s warm hand, knobbly fingers laced with his.

By the time they step outside the sun is making its appearance, peeking over the horizon, throwing long shadows of buildings and trees across a blanket of untouched snow. There’s a moment of peace, watching their breaths turn to steam in front of them, and taking in the muffled sounds of the city coming to life, before Mark takes off with an elated shout.

Mark’s first order of business is to, apparently, throw himself headfirst into the biggest pile of snow he can find, disappearing for a moment before popping his head back up, red cheeked and grinning. "Hyung!" he calls out "Come on!"

"Maybe next time!" Jaehyun calls back, tucking his freezing fingers as deep into his coat pockets as they will go. There’s lots of things that Mark can get him to do, just by flashing that smile, but Jaehyun is determined that freezing his ass off will not be one of them.

 

Jaehyun watches safely from a distance, until Mark flings a snowball at him, that breaks at his neck, and he can immediately feel the snow start to melt and trickle down his shirt. Now it's war.

\-------------

Back inside the dorm, and changed into warm dry clothes, Jaehyun can’t help but muse about how right all those songs and poems are about love turning people into fools.

He glances over at Mark, wearing Jaehyun’s sweater and vigorously towel drying his hair.

“ _Love_ ” his mind echoes

Mark looks fluffy and cute, hair tousled from being towel dried, and Jaehyun can help but lean in to kiss him, just a peck, just to see the startled look on Mark’s face and watch his cheeks go pink. What Jaehyun doesn’t expect if for Mark to grab his collar and pull him down for a longer, harder kiss. After a shocked moment, Jaehyun settles in, and cups one hand around Mark’s jaw, while his other arm wraps snuggly around Mark’s waist. The two slowly part, eyes opening, and Jaehyun wonders if Mark’s eyes have always sparkled like that.

“I’m making hot chocolate” Mark says finally “do you want some?”

Instead of answering Jaehyun leans in for another kiss, and then another, until Mark is flushed and a little breathless.

“You can’t just keep kissing me all day, you know.” Despite his words, Mark’s hands haven’t moved from where they’re linked behind Jaehyun’s neck, the tips of his fingers still cold.

“Says who?” is Jaehyun’s reply, as he leans in again. He thinks he might be a little bit addicted to kissing Mark.

Mark giggles and dodges, before slipping out of Jaehyun’s hold and heading for the kitchen. Jaehyun stands frozen for a moment, before shaking his head slightly and smiling to himself. _Love._

A few minutes later they're snuggled on the couch, sharing a comforter, hot chocolate in hand. The tv is quietly playing a documentary, soothing music drifting over them while the blue of the ocean fills the screen.

Mark finishes off the last of his cocoa before setting it down on the coffee table in front of him, and Jaehyun offers him the rest of his own without a word. It's the type of soft, indulgent behavior that Jaehyun catches himself doing more and more these days, unable to stop himself from wanting to spoil Mark at every opportunity. Spoil him with food and affection and kisses. He wants to bundle Mark up in everything soft and hide him away from the world.

As much as he wants to, he can't do that. And even if he had that type of power Mark would never let him, because Mark had a million things he wanted to do, flitting from place to place, person to person, with a lightness that's to be admired.

He reminds Jaehyun of a hummingbird, light and colorful.

Jaehyun is so in love.

He also loves teasing Mark at any given opportunity, which he is doing right now, as he pointedly keeps his arms by his sides, no matter how insistently Mark tries to snuggle closer. Mark starts to make small disgruntled noises and eventually looks up at Jaehyun with a look that he thinks is supposed to be stern, but the pout that comes along with it just makes it adorable.

If he mentioned that cute pout to Mark, he would surely stop, because Mark gets embarrassed easily, so Jaehyun keeps it to himself, another small facet of what makes up Mark for him to treasure quietly.

Jaehyun eventually gives in, because he always does, but not until Mark says he loves him, and Mark always does. He says it with shy eyes and a delicate blush that never fails to make Jaehyun's heart feel like it's being squeezed in his chest.

Jaehyun knows this might not last forever. Mark is young, they both are honestly, and while Jaehyun can say, in the dark, to himself, that he's all in, to the very end, he knows he can't ask that of Mark. And so he enjoys their love for what it is.

Their love is bright and easy and full of laughter and sweet kisses.

Their love is linking pinkies while they roam the streets of Seoul past their curfew, sharing ice cream on humid summer nights.

Their love is cold winter mornings, sharing hot chocolate and blankets, falling asleep to the faint sounds of nature documentaries.

Their love is here and now and warm and it feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment!!! This one had a lot of starts and stops but I finally finished and I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think ^^
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_faerietales) ^^


End file.
